


A Simple Reassurance

by anothersmalldoll



Series: The Venom Au [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersmalldoll/pseuds/anothersmalldoll
Summary: Scorpius has doubts about the future with his Symbiote Connie. She tells him how she feels.* Scorpius and Connie are both ocs!*





	A Simple Reassurance

Scorpius was sitting on his couch, staring at the screen mindlessly as an old sitcom blared from the tv speakers. His vison was blurred, the familiar but unwelcome feeling of self hate and dread eating at him. 

He felt the warm sensation of his symbiote,Connie, materializing herself in front of him. "What's wrong?" She asked, gaining Scorpius' attention. Scorpius smiled at her,"Nothing. Im just.. Thinking of what's going to happen." 

Connie sent him a rumbling sensation,"What do you mean by that?" She asked him, leaning herself forward to lean her forehead against Scorpius'. 

"What if i find someone? Someone who i'd want to spend my life with? What would that mean for you?" Scorpius asked, letting his eyes close and he pushed his forehead against Connie's affectionately. 

"It doesn't matter to me whether you wish to find a lover or remain with just me. I will stay here with you for as long as you want me to be. You are a perfect host and i am grateful to have you. On my planet, people like you would be fought over, but i would never let them hurt you, I wouldnt let them even look at you." Connie purred this at him, sending him warm and loving sensations from their bond. 

Scorpius shuddered at the overwhelming feeling, trying to return it the best he could. 

"I will remain with you, whether you decide to marry and have a family or if you want to stay with me. Never doubt me, i will remain by your side until you want me to go or until you reach your end. I am yours and you are mine, we are one." 

Scorpius didn't notice then, but his cheeks were damp with tears. Connie formed a small hand to wipe them away, then sunk back into Scorpius' body. Some of her, which was a thin layer of black over Scorpius' skin that filled him with a warm sensation, slid up to his chest above his heart. Scorpius could hear his own heartbeat through Connie, and he closed his eyes once more. 

"Do you feel it? Your heartbeat?" Connie whispered at him from inside his head, sending a shiver down his spin. 

"Y-Yeah. I do." He replied, his voice low and almost drowned out by the fake laughter echoing from his tv. 

"That is our heart. We. Are. One." She said, her words filling his mind and erasing all of his previous thoughts. 

Scorpius smiled and his eyes opened.

"We are one."


End file.
